


You Can Hear Me Through the Radio

by acklesaway



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is new at Brian Xavier’s Public School for Subpar Children. (“Not to be mistaken for ‘Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Children’ that Charles is going to run once he’s older.") He is in a new enviroment and gains the focus of Tony Stark and his life gets a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hear Me Through the Radio

“Tony Stark is staring at you again,” Peter’s voice whispered into Steve Roger’s ear as he was busy mixing up his mashed potatoes and peas. He looked up in confusion because he didn’t see anyone staring at him.

Not that he would be able to recognize anyone because this was only his second day in his new school. He had exactly one friend, which was Peter, despite the fact that Peter kept trying to push him off to the jocks which was still weird for him.

He had a love hate relationship with his recent growth spurt.

“Who is Tony Stark and what do you mean by again?”

Peter’s jaw dropped and he carefully set his camera down. “We’ll get to the inaccuracies of your statements in a minute but you’ve never read ‘Twilight”?!”

Steve could only stare and he kind of wished Peter wasn’t his only friend here because he didn’t understand half of what he talked about. He couldn’t tell if the science or pop culture references (apparently) were worse. He shook his head despite the fact that he should just know Steve didn’t know what that was.

He didn’t realize what a shut in he’d been until he came to Brian Xavier’s Public School for Subpar Children. (“Not to be mistaken for ‘Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Children’ that Charles is going to run once he’s older,” Peter told him once. He didn’t know who Charles Xavier was either.)

“New girl comes to a new school and gains the attention of all the boys,” he’s interrupted by a new guy setting his tray down and sitting down next to Peter across from Steve. That doesn’t stop Peter for long. “Hey, Logan. Anyways especially the elusive Edward Cullen who every girl loves because he’s so mysterious but he doesn’t date. Well, except for Bella of course.”

“I can’t sit here anymore.”

Steve looked up and evaluated the new person in his view. He was a little intimidating and had enough facial hair for Steve to feel a pang of jealousy of. He wished he could grow facial hair.

“Oh he’s cool. His name’s Steve and he doesn’t bite. Well, at least not yet. Time will tell.”

Logan growled. “No because of you, Parker. You’re talking about Twilight? Really? You’re shit outta luck next time Norman Osborn comes after you,” Logan glared at Peter and he shrunk in his seat a little bit in response. “Now if you’d excuse me I’d rather dine with Magneto.”

Steve had a feeling they would go on talking about people he didn’t know for the remainder of the day. Being new really sucked if you asked Steve which no one was but he thought he’d let it be known his official opinion on it at first.

“You called? Ew, it’s pea day? Peas were never an option, remember that,” a new voice rang out over his head and Steve just sighed.

He looked back over to where this guy was blatantly staring at him he felt weird making direct eye contact with him but he tried either way. He assumed that was Tony Stark because no one else was staring at him and while he felt odd turning around to make sure he was staring at him when he turned back Tony winked at him.

Whatever that meant.

Then a tall ginger girl came up to him and whispered in his ear and both of them were off in a flash. He wondered where he went for a second before the PA crackled with Principal Fury’s voice. He knew that one for sure.

“I’m going to kill him, Maria is it on? Will Tony Stark please report to the office? Tony Stark, report to the office if it’s the last thing you do or I swear I’ll—“he was cut off and was replaced with a fire alarm.

Yeah he was pretty sure that was Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wrote this during my class tonight and I actually plan on adding to it. I'm still attempting to work out writing Marvel and I hope I didn't screw up too bad :|


End file.
